In many industries at job sites fuel is stored in tanks so that it can be locally dispensed to vehicles, machinery, tools, and the like. Sometimes the tanks are positioned on the ground, and other times in mobile vehicles such as in the bed of pickup trucks. These tanks are oftentimes referred to as transfer tanks, and consist of a fuel tank, fuel hose, and attached fuel nozzle. After the fuel hose and nozzle are used to fill a machine or other device, the nozzle is returned to its holder at the fuel tank for storage. However, after use the nozzles will sometimes leak fuel, thereby creating both a mess (such as on the side of the host pickup truck) and a potential safety hazard. Moreover, if the fuel tank is located in a windy or dirty environment, contaminants such as dirt and debris can adhere to the leaked fuel and accumulate on the fuel tank, accumulate on or inside the fuel nozzle, and possibly be passed to the receiving machine or other device. Similar problems can exist for portable fuel containers such as 5 gasoline cans. The present invention is directed to a solution for these problems.